Emissaries of Justice
INTRODUCTION MW's premier superhero team featuring characters such as Shadowkat, Sensei Earl, Marlon Baptiste, Obelisk, Decibelle, Beetleman, Ankh, Frank Swagger, Druid, Wolf, Robin Hood, Hellskull, Edge, Thorn, Gauge, Lilith, Bulldog, Giles Cory, Justice, Comet King, Shu, Chrysalis, Osiris, Isis, Elixir, and White Ibis. ESSENTIAL INFO The team itself is created and owned by Matthew Werner. The characters in the team are owned by their respective creators. CREATIVE TEAM (ROTATING) Matthew Werner (Writer), George Pell (Co-Writer), Sheeroz Khan (Co-Writer), Daniel Shakespeare (Co-Writer) WHAT IS THE EMISSARIES OF JUSTICE? (the gist) The quintessential superhero team of the MW Central-verse. With members of all stripes; whether they be male, *GASP!* female(this is a joke), gay, lesbian, straight, bisexual, transgender, transsexual, intersex/non-binary, asexual, obese, old, young, undead, demons, wizards, aliens, samurai, mutants, time-travelers, gods, god-like beings, humanoid animals, dragons, trees (or ents), skeletons, goblins, orcs, mercenaries, soldiers, cyborgs, rapping squids, robots, medieval kangaroo mice, lumberjacks, missionaries, priests, royalty, demon koalas, mechs, interracial, secular, theistic, deistic, jousting bacteria, superstitious, puppets, cyborg Amish, high school mascots, geishas, exotic dancers, pirates, fire gorillas, bandits, knights, samurai dragons, pulp noir vigilantes, shape-shifting guacamole, Pegasuses, griffons, sumo-wrestling jellyfish, sylphs, fairies, kaijus, psychics, or something in the vein of "much, much more". At its heart, the Emissaries are not only a strike force, they're also a comedy team, a family, a drama team, a conspiracy thriller team, a narratively focused team, and more. Different parallel story-lines will focus on different aspects, as well as generally fleshing characters out. It will be complex in that there are many different story threads which intertwine with one another, but it's also character-focused and straightforward when reading. It's only extremely complex when you step back and look at the web of everything. Diverse, but not token. Long and ongoing, but easy for new readers to get involved and invested with different arcs having a certain level of self-containment. Epic and grand at times, but character-driven and fun at others. Long and ongoing, but welcoming for new readers to get involved and invested as well as there being a definitive ending already planned. Different arcs will focus on different members of the team, fleshing them out and giving them their own times to shine. BIOGRAPHY The Emissaries were founded by what was left of "The Team", a prototype of the Emissaries of Justice which defeated the Falducci criminal empire. Early pledges included Frank Swagger and Giles Cory. MAINSTAY MEMBERS Shadowkat, Sensei Earl, Marlon Baptiste, Sheriff Winston McCree, Robin Hood, Giles Cory, Beetleman, Gauge, Shu, Druid, Wolf, Justice, Ankh, Raiker Ellis, Frank Swagger, Thorn, Comet King, KADOOSH!, Obelisk, Gretel, Bulldog, Tonic, Earthshake, Edge, Captain Combo, Lilith, Impervio, Daku, Epic, Aesir, Brian Frazier, Osiris, Isis, Decibelle, Chrysalis, Elixir, and Hellskull. CORE MEMBERS Venir, Remecha, BADASS, DreadKnot, White Ibis II, Blue Heron, Matches, Ravage, Fathom, Batwulf, Knightwinglaf, King Arthur, L3MM1NG, Shim, Deadpan, Lumberjack, Legacy, Husk, Achilles Construct, Boudica, Impala, Miles DuBeck, Primeval, Lord Algernon Rothschild III, Gridlock, Chalk, Pet Monster, Demasbiath, Hellion, Julius Caesar, Brutus, Inazuma, Superbot, Rhapsody, Torpedo, Adrenaline, Skylark, Inferno, GuacaMole, Golden Hawk, Amatho, Akamu, Nightstar, Thoth, Monolith, Serenity, Retrograde, Ryan Shaw, Nexxt, Orion, Axolotl, OmegaMan, Quetzalcoatl, Jotünn, Blood Moon, Ether, Rocket Punch, Ohanzee (Shadow), The Swarm, Synergy, Syndrome, Phosphury, Captain Izora Bane, First Hand Byron Luxford, Ficae, Qifaen, Clug, Dharehx, Cobalt Berzerker, Charles McNügin, Lucida, Solace, Euphoria, B∞st, Paxton Black Eyes, Haneus, Garrukh, Beyond Incarnate, Blanche, Subash Sotrack Singh, Volkov, Colvenluh, Xomath, Erodjan, Asteria, Yim, Truz, Zun, Noyaka, Amunzash, Death Thrash, OmniWoman, Zulu, Vhanoxar the Feared, Geisha, Doctor Chassis, Sanctuary, Ballistic, Providence, Juvee, Outlaw, Maglak, Geihylde, Wen Lan, Gridiron, Pearl Jasmine, Solstice, Detective Occult, Interval, Nehir, Elizabeth Sullivan, Silas Crawford, Phantaneus, Heavencrest, Death Press, Z'Zerp, Silver Flare, The Veil, TNT-Rex, Laserstorm, Haywire, Imagine, Howitzer, Deanmirt, Spartan, PsiLink, Arad Umble, Phylum, Francisco de Miranda, Othello, Sparkman, Geneva, Cybro, Inhale, Prosthesus, Leonda Moret, Scion, Simon Bolivar, Skeletonn, Regina Koertag, Terrapin, Saanvi Luthra, Ankylauras, Yasmin Silva, Southpaw, Phalanx, Godspeed, Burning Lash, Berry Blast, Khroniak, Godiva, Cubic, Marigold, Ascendant, Dr. Lauren Harris, Crytor, Rashad, Roy G. Biv, Honorbound, Molly Pitcher, Tarot, Pandora, Nizak, Border Patrol, Shoggoth Woman, Paradox, Eagle Cyber, Donna Claypoole, Wesley Gibs, Clayton Henry, Preston Gaals, Pegasus Orchid, Cryptohammer, Slag, Aklaq, Eagle Eye, Shuffle, Cyberina, Solar Flare, Scarlet Dahlia, Arshavir Demirjian, Verona Kelran, Scorchgate, Magatto the Magnificent, Andromeda, Gravitas, Crossfire, Megaton Motor, Geisha, Double-Header, Star Shield, Shepherd of Impulse, Manifold, Godhand, Aztec Cadet, Onuris, Nefarik the Redeemer of Men, Emerald, Astonisher, Hero, Rionnag-Shùil, Dragon Red, Zenith, K’edisu, Lady Liberty, Sectonax, Honua (Earth), Dragoncore, The Silver City Stingray, The Big Kahuna, Rook, Ige, G.I. Bill, Scorp, Maximum Reckoning, Shard, Xazoch, Aethernaut, Shaolin, Bhakto, Protocol, Monomind, Plutoversal, Alpha Genesis, Mol, Newt Neville, Mehnuth, WiFighter, Crystal Bald, Fragile-X, погибель (Perdition), Chogan (Blackbird), Tahki (Cold), Caduceus, Axelwelder, Shadowreign, Battlefist, Status, Savant, Isoruko. RESERVE MEMBERS Photon, Dementor, Black Sheep, Adam Cain, Steve Cain, Draco, Cho^orry, Sherwood Guardian, Burt Withers, Wiz, Spectrum, Wisp, Camoman, Zomboy, Tabitha Morningstar, Mosaic, Covert, Black-Ops Bro, Bandit, Nanotech, Pixel Man, Catalog, Pulse, Ovunc Tas, Vallori Ganesh, Hank Stevins, Gideon Max, Arclight, Huntrex, Camel Boy, Old Man Crock, The Human Lamp, Knuckles of Nuclear, Bullethell, Timelion, Chronostorm, Cyborg Sun, Haywire, Synch, Annex, Wielislaw Bartosz, Paleo, Thaum, RUNE, Spartan, Klutch, Admiral Barracuda, Ansong Ayeh, Roman Guardsman, Gorepunch!, Omnibuss, Rosetta Stone II, Air-Trigger, GOTH, Nebulass, Agent Jack, Chronicle, IGNITiON, Word Warlock, Math Magician, The Red Strings of Fate, Leonid Petrovych Levchuk, Ejvind Ovesen, Bigfoot, Ben Starch, Genesis, Ravine, Ninurta, Wan Xun, Demaine Uton, Baziyan Xelat, Dangar Xelat, Vial of Reality, Throne, St. Monet, Gigagal, Geoman, Charles West/Shuriko, Dana Crockett, Centurion, Gravitas, Power Cell, Kesuk (Water), Gabriel of the Revelation, Impetus, Robert Meyers, Zaratan, Century, Valentine Cornelis, Rainier, Blackbriar, Tim Gill, Alami Oluchi, Alex Hill, Thom Hall, Greg Lee, Colin Parker, The Dagda, Prudence Bulkley, Tlaloc, Aleister Houdini, Séance, Lir. ALLIES Verge, Photeam, Evacrew, The Roman Legion, Knights of the Round Table, Blitz Company, UniForce, Corazon (Heart), MacroMilitia, Comix Crew, The Renegades, League of Extraordinary Idiots, Zauzual, Invader, Emissaries of Justice: 2055, Ver'Wyu, The Four Asian Dragons, Bearclaw Johnston, Leatherhead, Glycogen Man, Kunik (Kiss), Stiga (Ascend), Sinless Soul, Cyber.net, The Dark Side of Justice, Urses Duquesne, Imhotep, Contagion, Detroit, The Altruist, MacBeth, Swine Squad, Prince Charming, Yakone (Red Aurora), Polyp, Cajole, Watchdog, Gavin Galvanite, Draco, Nikoline Krogh, Nanotech, Waypoint, Antibody, The Human, Warden, Paramour, Monk, Robert Meyers, Malaga (Journey), Xodus, Kalani Siharath, The Society of Elusive Beings, The Crawford Family. ENEMIES Stupor, Necrotos, Court of Superiors, Maelstrom, Damian, Vortex, Vega, Catastrophy, Order of Über Geeks, Berserk, Windshield-Wiper Man, The Patriarch, James Bardo, Xiageth, Despot, Ghulrith, Senjiro, Doctor Evile, Loanshark, Anti-Photon, Archduke Nazareth, Bishop Bloodcry, Warmonger Shadowcrypt, Genocide, Transhuman, Void Wraith, Vulcanarmor, Megabot 9000, Nix, Renaté, The Acolyte, Telekyo, N-Gulf, Rephaim, Raizer, Nephilim, Redlock, Netzach, Kukulkan, Malakdor, 0DYSS3Y, Gibborim, Artery, Warstar, Ebony Turbo, Impala, Sibre, Hardgore, Rylixgor, Valnexa, The Shadow Prince, Ragnarok, Helix, Sabbath, Helrite, Satan, The Reaper, Fortuitus, Momentum, Mistress of Succulence, Triggerman, Grambal, Ulroch, Cyan & Cyprus, Jack Blazer, Burglars Brigade, Ethereal Bliss, Hunter Preyes, On-Point, C'thaorvoxz, Mind-Warp, Pocket, Cyclone, Killstrikebloodfiercenightdeadbloodfangshatterblood, Cumshot, Trajectory, Demo Dan, Ophidian, Outsider, Villain, Henchman, Absalom, Nitrocide, Panzer, Kalik the Savage, Hadean, Dark, The Wraith, Aaron Bradshaw, Malleus, Zaros Shadowend, Draedikar, Armageddon & Apocalyptic, Blink, Calibear, The Augmenter, Agent Albatross, DeathHeart, Anthrax Naxxremys, Tempest, Xenon II, Volume, Detritus, The Seventh Son, Hornet, Levi Lithium, Edimmu, K'Zul, Kequhx, Stratagem, Frostbite, Relnaix, Serious Man, Twitch, Singularity, Raziel, Guillotine, Ignimbrite, Temeluchus, Black Mamba, Balsam Angelsin, Mako, Wispbringer, Ghadius, Bloodwing, Gnosis, Basilisk, Bombchelle, Basilica, Ripchord, Earwig, Klepto, Callum Watson, Corvin, Iota, Novaris, Decipher, Judas, Shadowforge Incubus, Lexicon, Harrison Cervidus, Goraxphasne, Madame Loom, Scarecrow Joe, Raveness, Leviathan, The Brink, The Shock, Varazmur, Lara Hanes, X-Ray, Screech, Echodome, Cicada, Halcyon, Ardorach, Fidel Bradford, Gunaakt, Domino, Rico, Uvas the Dark Lord of Lima Beans, Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater, Poseidon's Thrall, Glokohr, Equinus, Yin & Yang, Boneroach, The Harbinger, Jawtrap, Obsidium, Emil B., Sandstorm, Nesuruk, Fhtagn!, Aeleora the Dark, Corona, Event Horizon, Isithunzi (Shadow), Unic, Ulvaxx, Urugos, Ebb, Worpwop, Bloody Mary, Shadow Spear, Nuriel, Pholebis, Maalik, Meltdown, Arch Revenant, Khurzushk, Wildfire Eternal, Stalker Shadow, Hatred's Beast, Pyrocide, Death Adder, Pyroclast, Eclipse, Níðhöggr, RedouT, The Sharkfiend, Headless Horseman, Proxim, Hell 2 Pay, Flex, Komodo, Cyanide, Sos (Bear), Tupilek (Shaman), Automaton Zero, Aletrius, Sylvar Shaydark, Kinetique, Crimson Silk, Syndicate, Clockwork Knight, Jericho, Muṅgāmi (Harbinger), 新星 (Rising Star), Mongoose, Baron Thetax, Specimen, The Morrígan, Aed, Lethal Muse, Ahuiateteo, Malinalxochitl, Xolotl, Megalith, The Prince of Darkness, Ntseni (Morning), Disgrace, Kur & Tur, Blaze Red, Eel, Stigma, Revenant, Vessel, Frostmire, The Devil Dynamo, Scavenger, Amarok (Spirit of the Wolf), Fenrir, Kuhlwa (Twilight), Cardinal Black, Amaguq (Grey Wolf), Manhunt, Naelxid, Skull & Bones, The First, Black Sun, Mason Blackwell, Condor, Polaris, Enjing (Tomorrow), Bobcat, Benelux, Taktuq (Fog), Baron of the Pit, Jetstream, Lynx, Lazarus, DeathStalker, Nephrite, Skullrush, вечные муки (Eternal Torment), Zero Imperative, Coyote, Lifburne, Enigma, Oni (Demon), Akua (God), Desperado, Consortium, Phantom Claw, Blitzcrag, Nukilik (Strong), Bloodleech, Tendril Terror, Amaranth, Rozark, Miss Ery, Amygdala, Malachite, The Mark, General Nyse, Gunmetal, Bloodzor, Mystic, Soulweaver, Supernova, Hieroglyph, High Voltage, Skulduggery, Zodiac, Void, Stonewall, Diaman, Famine, Stampede, Dragon Requiem, Knuckles of Nuclear, Grender, Niels Thrane, Tartok (Dark), Beoman, Caiman, Alkali, Swift Sable, Enexma, The Climax, Dirge, Terrorsaurus Reks, Pharoax, Dominion, Max Replay, Abaddon, Mikail, Blood Host, Samael, Craftsman, Abraxas, Belphegor, Eligos, Arcane Brand, Acidex, Sidewinder, Helios, Zombo, Silent Scimitar, Venom Miss, 47th Bang, Animus, SpineClaw, The Lacerator, Tundra Slate, Master of Disaster, Deputy Fang, Koro Toro, Aguta (Gatherer of the Dead), Count Celtic, Sphinx, Hellforge, Dark Talon, Chaox, Pardner, Camereye, Hazkozkor (Knuckles), White Wolf, Symbiote, Proxy Black, Nacayb (Hate), Symmetry, Pointdexter, Armory, Javelin, Cacovyrn, Shoulder Blade, The Maji, Frostrane Firesong, Karalis (King), Syringe, Khalios, Eukithor Frost, White Ibis I, Pentaman, Voodoo, Nuclear Dusk, Apophis, Kahadlok (Fear), Malgarost Ironmaul, Violet Mantis, Comedy & Tragedy, Redline, Koa (Warrior), Anubis, King Midas, Mechanitaur, Feveris, Czar Belrus, Bedlam Thrasher, Beltrek Bloodclan, Grand Warmage Severis, Ember Cauldron, Sephiran Black, Lifburne, Oni, Lodestone, Napalm, Demon Ninja, Menace, Prince Diablos, Seth, Sobek, Raven Zero, Redback, Alistair Fang, Steele, Cloven Shadowwalker, Arzurk Dragoncleaver, Anomaly, Hansel, Skulltaker, Lu'Razh Darklash, Cinder Redwood, Equinox, Abyssal Void, Shamrock, Mister Ordugando, KillHammer, Bolshevik (One of the Majority), Swift Brand, Soldier Forsaken, Grid, Domaath, Flashwater, Barricade, War Chamber, Redlock, Deathspawnreavestrifedemonreveangencerhellwargaterider, Egres. STRUCTURE While it has no particular leader, Shadowkat or one of the founders tend to be the field leader (it's almost always Shadowkat, Obelisk, or Sensei Earl, though Boudica, Ankh, Brian Frazier, King Arthur, Gauge, Druid, and several others also have notable field leadership skills). Identities of members aren't public unless the member allows it. Their heroics are displayed and portrayed, and usually their alias is, but their real names are not mentioned. The Emissaries work closely with Verge, a team of amateur/young superheroes, sidekicks, and proteges. Verge is a separate team from the Emissaries of Justice but most of its core members are also Emissaries (Decibelle, Bulldog, Spectrum, etc.). Most members of Verge are inducted into the Emissaries of Justice as core members when they "graduate", and have the guaranteed ability to join the EoJ at their own discretion. POLICIES There are multiple buildings have been built by the Emissaries, such as a museum, a mansion/dorms, bunkers, memorial sites, and shelters. Profits may be made, but they are put towards upgrading gear, funding their efforts, charities, paying mercenaries (to bolster their ranks and keep mercs from getting hired by baddies), and putting food on the table for heroes and others who need it. They work fast and efficiently. Often times, they'll make acronyms or one syllable code names (such as calling themselves "E's") to increase efficiency and swiftness on the battlefield. They go incredibly far towards making everything as streamlined and as easy as possible. There is no set moral code Emissaries must follow, as long as they don't kill innocents for no reason or jeopardize missions through incompetence or on purpose, then they're practically permanent members unless they leave on their own accord or die, and even death is no bad thing with Tonic on the team. Death can be permanent mainly if a) the body is irretrievable for whatever reason b) they are resurrected as a Necro or c) they wish to die permanently for whatever reason. Torture and killing innocents are not advisable and are frowned upon. The Emissaries pledge allegiance to no country inherently, going out of its way not to endorse any specific nation. The Emissaries do not fight wars for anyone who they do not deem need it, thus when told by the United States government to fight their wars, the Emissaries came out and outright condemned the military for even asking such. Sometimes members such as Shadowkat have led to schisms between governments and the team (Shadowkat, among others, being listed as a terrorist by many global organizations). More to come of this in the three-way crossover "Shadowkat vs. Gauge", which will crossover between Shadowkat, Gauge, and The Emissaries of Justice. As explained in the Agent Albatross solo story, Wings of Death, when super-villains are captured by the EoJ, they are held in a private prison facility, located in a pocket dimension. At this prison, villains are placed inside inescapable cells with turrets and death traps to meet them should they attempt escape. The turrets are spawns of Howitzer, and the death traps are designed by EoJ members such as Shadowkat, Gridlock, Frank Swagger, Decibelle, Druid, Batwulf, Lilith, Thoth, Juvee, Detective Occult, and Scorchgate. Captured villains either have a choice to work with Emissaries to return to freedom, or death. If villains work with the Emissaries, before they are released, the EoJ plant a small mind-sapping tech-bug in the brains of them, so if and when they return to lives of crime, they're always being watched. PUBLIC PERCEPTION Public opinion of the team has swayed with the wind. It's always had many supporters, who believe that the EOJ only do just work, saving lives even if they have to take some in the process. Others believe that they are misguided but aren't completely immoral. Others believe that they are villains masquerading as heroes. Others believe that they are immoral, but not necessarily nefarious. The public opinion of the team has always been extremely subject to division. Governments have generally tried to ignore the acts of the Emissaries, but sometimes they send their own superheroes to fight the EOJ, whether it be to cover secrets or, in their eyes, protect their populace. Since the Emissaries aren't hugely into toppling governments (unless it's necessary), there is usually not much conflict between the team and regimes, unless the state of the situation calls for it. UNIQUE? While other superhero teams may seem more "every-manly" (like the Avengers) or "godly" (like the Justice League), the Emissaries are meant to seem below you. By definition, they are more slaves to justice than anything else. They work day in and day out to ensure justice and order are constantly provided. They aren't your "bro" or someone you could find in a bar and chat up or someone statues are made for (though there are some statues, but that's just something people naturally build for their heroes (in universe, obviously)). IN OTHER MEDIA Note that all of these are merely potential releases which are planned. Some, unfortunately, may never be produced, will take a very long time to be done, or go through so many changes that when released they are completely different genres, have other names, or aren't even Emissaries releases anymore. Because MW is not nearly as large as any AAA studio in any field (at least not yet), please recognize that these are not guarantees, and we won't be able to begin producing releases which we do not have the infrastructure for yet (IE, not Emissaries movie until it can have the budget and scale we want for it). It may seem confusing why there are so many possible Emissaries games listed here, and how there are weird combinations in terms of genre--this is because the Emissaries of Justice as an IP is so vast and can have its theme applied to so many different genres and ideas. Many studios and creators hoard their licenses like Smaug guarded his loot; the MW and the EoJ creative team intend to not do that and fully flesh out our characters. Emissaries of Justice: The Movie Emissaries of Justice: Paradigm - Video game (Hero shooter) Same genre as Overwatch, Team Fortress 2, and Paladins Emissaries of Justice: Call of Justice - Video game (ATBRPG (Active time battle role-playing game)) Same genre as Final Fantasy, ChronoTrigger, and Dragon Quest Emissaries of Justice: Battle for Justice - Video game (Hack & Slash/ARPG (Action role-playing game)) Same genre as Diablo, Torchlight, and Grim Dawn Emissaries of Justice: Fight for Survival - Video game (Turn-based strategy) Same genre as X-Com, Heroes of Might & Magic, and Total War Emissaries of Justice: The Drums of War - Video game (RTS (Real-time strategy)) Same genre as StarCraft, Age of Empires, and Warcraft Emissaries of Justice: The Animated Series Emissaries of Justice: The TV Series Emissaries of Justice: Blood of Liberty - Video game (Side-scrolling beat 'em up) Same genre as Final Fight, Streets of Rage, and Double Dragon Emissaries of Justice: The Novel Emissaries of Justice: Dead of Night - Novel Emissaries of Justice: Blood 4 Blood - Video game (Arena fighting) Same genre as PowerStone and Pokken Tournament Emissaries of Justice: Death March - Video game (Fighting) Same genre as Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, and Tekken Emissaries of Justice: Freedom Fighters - Video game (Fighting/Platformer) Same genre as Super Smash Bros., Brawlhalla, and Playstation Move Heroes Emissaries of Justice: Tides of War - Video game (FPS (First-person shooter)/Third-person shooter) Emissaries of Justice: Quick Trigger - Video game (Arena shooter) Same genre as Unreal Tournament, Quake, and Doom Emissaries of Justice: The Collectible Card Game Emissaries of Justice: Deathmire - Video game (Card) Emissaries of Justice: The VR Experience Emissaries of Justice: Skyreign - Video game (Bullethell/Shoot 'em up) Same genre as Touhou, Ikaruga, and Raiden Emissaries of Justice: Justice is Served - Video game (Text-based adventure) Emissaries of Justice: Masters of Justice - Video game (MMORPG (massively multiplayer online role-playing game)) Emissaries of Justice: The Fight Goes On - Video game (Hack & Slash/Spectacle fighter) Same genre as God of War, Bayonetta, and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Emissaries of Justice: Death Urge - Video game (MOBA (multiplayer online battle arena)) Same genre as League of Legends, DOTA 2, and Smite Emissaries of Justice: Rebuke - Video game (Tower defense) Emissaries of Justice: Rogue Fantasy - Video game (Rogue-like/Dungeon crawler) Same genre as Rogue, SanctuaryRPG, and Angband Emissaries of Justice: Blood4Blood - Video game (Rogue-lite/Top-down shooter) Same genre as Enter the Gungeon, Binding of Isaac, and Nuclear Throne Emissaries of Justice: Overhaul - Video game (City-builder) Emissaries of Justice: From the Dust - Video game (Vehicular combat racer) Same genre as Twisted Metal, Rock 'n Roll Racing, and Vigilante 8 Emissaries of Justice: Justice's Reckoning - Video game (3-D brawler) Same genre as Yakuza, The Warriors, and MadWorld Emissaries of Justice: Liberation Road - Video game (cart racer) Emissaries of Justice: The Fire Inside - Video game (side-scrolling Metroidvaynia) Same genre as Metroid, Castlevaynia, and Axiom Verge Emissaries of Justice: Age of Sin - Video game (tycoon) Emissaries of Justice: Covert-Ops - Video game (stealth) Emissaries of Justice: Revolition - Video game (side-scrolling action) Emissaries of Justice: Exile Stormbreak - Video game (stealth real-time tactics) Same genre as Commandos, Shadow Tactics: Blades of the Shogun, and Desperadoes: Wanted Dead or Alive Emissaries of Justice: Cold Iron - Video game (rail shooter) Same genre as The House of the Dead, Panzer Dragoon, and Sin & Punishment Emissaries of Justice: Gods Bleed - Video game (tactics shooter) Same genre as SWAT, Ghost Recon, and Operation: Flashpoint Emissaries of Justice: Shadow Anarchy - Video game (point & click adventure) Same genre as Sam & Max, Gabriel Knight, and King's Quest Emissaries of Justice: The Dark Shall Rise - Video game (isometric shooter) Same genre as Zaxxon Emissaries of Justice: Bloodfire - Video game (escape the room) Same genre as Submachine and The Room Emissaries of Justice: Surreal Bloodfire - Escape room Emissaries of Justice: Bloodcrypt - Video game (mystery) Same genre as Sherlock Holmes, L.A. Noire, and Murdered: Soul Suspect Emissaries of Justice: The Wake - Video game (battle royale) Same genre as PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds, H1Z1: King of the Kill, and The Division: Survival Emissaries of Justice: 1EMISSION - Video game (party) Same genre as Mario Party, WarioWare, and Tricky Towers Emissaries of Justice: Sins of Yesterday - Video game (dungeon crawler RPG) Same genre as Legend of Grimrock, Etrian Odyssey, and Persona Emissaries of Justice: Shattered Souls - Video game (puzzle) Same genre as Portal, The Turing Test, and Q.U.B.E. Emissaries of Justice: Justix - Video game (digital board game) Same genre as Secret Hitler, Gremlins Inc., and WarTile Emissaries of Justice: Crucible of Justice - Video game (trivia) Same genre as Fibbage, Buzz!, and You Don't Know Jack Emissaries of Justice: 2055 (ATBRPG) Emissaries of Justice: Torn to Pieces - Video game (asymmetrical multiplayer shooter-action/survival) Same genre as Dead by Daylight, Friday the 13th, and Evolve Emissaries of Justice: Razor Thin - Video game (cooking) Same genre as Cooking Mama Emissaries of Justice vs. UniForce - Video game (fighting) Emissaries of Justice: Signs of Life - Video game (medical simulation) Same genre as LifeSigns and Trauma Center Emissaries of Justice: Kiss of Death - Video game (comedy-dating simulation) Emissaries of Justice: Emissary - Visual novel Emissaries of Justice: Tombstone - Video game (tower defense) STORIES Abyssal Void written by Matthew Werner CONCEPT ART TO BE ADDED